


Dragon Ball: Fractured Mirror

by Awareness_Bringer



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Challenge Story, Gen, Mirror Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 20:32:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10929516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awareness_Bringer/pseuds/Awareness_Bringer
Summary: In a totally reversed Dragon Ball universe/multiverse (take your pick), Kakarot has been kidnapped by Jaco and will be brainwashed to conquer Earth. What will happen in the future? Only you can decide. Challenge story.





	Dragon Ball: Fractured Mirror

Back in June of 2015, Nickolaidas informed that they planned to write a Dragon Ball fanfiction series that reversed the roles of the franchises' characters. Goku a villain and Frieza a hero, for two examples. Unfortunately, they've recently told me by PM when I asked on their progress that they lost much of their "fire" as it were. However, the premise behind their Reflection ideas was too hard for me to ignore, and while I'm a bit preoccupied and admittedly limited to write my own full version of such a mirror universe (or multiverse if it's decided to expand from there), I think I can know enough to describe this challenge.

Before we get started, here's some guidelines and a disclaimer.

No unnecessary bashing: seeing characters grow up and show hidden strengths is all good until it looks like the writer is purposefully making the character in question look like an unlikable nuisance at best and a complete villain at worst. Trust me, it's best to show both the positives and negatives of those in a story. I know it might not be easy for those that yelled more than they fought in canon (Bulma and Chi-Chi), but giving them the benefit of the doubt would be a fair sign.

No slash: I try not to judge people who have different "bonding" preferences compared to mine, but I really don't think that characters that weren't listed as canonically yaoi in nature should be depicted as such. Not that I like gender bending much either.

Keep the content at a controlled level: meaning that it's probably best to be mindful of which direction the story/stories will go. I like straight lemons as much as the next fellow, but given how things all are iffy on certain websites like FFN, it would probably be wise to just walk first before jumping.

Don't shy away from asking me for advice or beta reading: however, I won't dictate your execution as it should ultimately be your decision. I'm doing fine with it so far with digemsmack over his Fairy Tail story which I gave my patronage for, Ascension of the Second Apocalypse.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Dragon Ball franchise or it's related concepts and characters, but Akira Toriyama and his affiliates do.

[DBFM]

Dragon Ball: Fractured Mirror

[DBFM]

Planet Kanassa, June, Age 737

Home to a fish-like species with advanced psychic abilities, Kanassa was said to have been impossible to lay siege upon, let alone capture. But that was before a team of Saiyans affiliated with the Planet Protection Force came to the planet during a full moon. Once transformed and in control of their increased strength, the Saiyans went to work in devastating all military targets on Kanassa, forcing all remaining Kanassan forces to surrender to the approaching Plant Protector fleet. But the victory was, unfortunately, not without cost.

Far from the battlefield, the leader of the team, an adult Saiyan male named Bardock mulled over his thoughts in a devastated field filled with craters. Despite succeeding in winning control over the planet for the Protection Force, he was quick to vent his frustrations elsewhere as soon as the ship that had the Galactic Controller assigned to Kanassa and his youngest son left Kanassa's star system.

'Why?' Bardock thought to himself in his tired and miserable state. 'Why didn't I just return Kakarot back home once I knew he stowed away?' He then thought sarcastically in anger. 'Oh, wait. I was being prideful, last I checked. I didn't want to leave the planet when we could've done the mission as quick as possible. And my damn stupidity got my boy kidnapped.'

"Bardock?" The aforementioned Saiyan didn't bother to see his best friend, Tora, call for him. "I just wanted to let you know that Prince Frieza himself is here to congratulate us and offer his support in finding Kakarot. Fasha already called Gine and while she's freaking out a bit, I can tell she still has hope."

"Hope?" Snapped Bardock. "My son may already be dead by that freak's hands! Don't give me, my wife, or my other son false hope, Tora!"

"It doesn't have to be false!" Argued Tora. "We still don't know why Jaco ran away with your kid instead of using him as leverage right then and there. So, there's got to be some hope."

Bardock turned his gaze back to the ground, his anger replaced with sadness. "If there is hope, I just don't see."

[DBFM]

Somewhere in Space

In a spaceship, Kakarot struggled to free himself from the lab table he was bound to.

"Come on, Kakarot." He told himself sternly. "Free yourself!"

But in spite of all his efforts, Kakarot wasn't strong enough to escape his bounds much to an approaching Galactic Controller's amusement.

"I see you're trying to get comfortable." Jaco remarked sinisterly. "I hope you forgive my lack of hospitality."

"Ah, shut up, you oversized head-pooper!" Snapped Kakarot. "You're just too much of a coward to face me like a real warrior!"

Jaco chuckled briefly before gazing at his captured Saiyan with predatory eyes filled with opportunistic glee. "I'd advise you to treat your captor with a little more respect. After all, once I test my mind control device on your fragile monkey and oversee your effectiveness in conquering that backwater Earth, I'll eventually be ready to control your entire race to aid me in my ultimate promotion. It doesn't matter whether it takes a year or a hundred, in the end, I will be ruler of an entire universe."

"Wow." Kakarot said in seeming awe before he showed a confidant smirk. "I didn't know you were stupid and ugly."

"Oh, dear." Jaco remarked in a seemingly hurt tone. "You're breaking my heart." His false sadness gave way to a cruel laugh. "But not as deeply as I'm going to break your mind."

Kakarot's smirk quickly gave to a face of panic as Jaco went to work.

'Hopefully, it won't last forever, right?' He told himself silently. Praying that either someone will come to save him or he'll save himself.

Neither he nor Jaco could've imagined that a bold villain would arise on Earth.

[DBFM]

It's just what I pictured would be part of the start. I like to give off some pieces of a challenge idea and let the potential takers come to their own conclusions for fair reasons. I figured that once Kakarot would arrive on Earth, he'll have a similar accident from canon that would remove his mind control, but not his new, vicious personality which would corrupt many characters into his service. I'm a bit of a sucker for the whole domination angle, you see.

Will Kakarot be saved? Only the challenger taker/s can decide that. Nonetheless, please note that I'm not looking for a complete monster Goku/Kakarot, just a darker one. And I hope Nickolaidas likes this and feels inspired anew because of it.


End file.
